K-Trina
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: A story about a new Jedi knight named K-Trina. Starts when her and Anakin are padawans.


"K-Trina, it is my honor to introduce you to Master Yoda of the Jedi Council."

"K-Trina, an honor it is," said master Yoda as he walked in my room.

I powered off my purple light saber and put it back on my belt. I bowed to the elder Jedi and he smiled up at me. I smiled back.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked me.

I grabbed my head band with my blue feather on it and put it on. Then I grabbed my satchel and put it on.

"Now I am, Master," I said.

"To the ship we must go, Padawan," he said.

I sensed someone else, "You're not alone," I said.

"Correct you are, Padawan Anakin, brought him with me, I did," he said.

Then Anakin popped out around the corner, "Hey KT," he said.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Fine," he said.

"Catch up you two will on the trip," he said.

We nodded then Yoda exited and Anakin and I followed. Anakin asked many questions on the way to the ship. Then a youngling came up to me and handed me a piece of paper with a drawing on it.

"KT I drew you this picture," she said.

I smiled and looked at it, it was a picture of me and her, "This is great Naya, I will keep it with me," I said.

She hugged me and I hugged her pink body back, "I'll miss you KT," she said.

"I will miss you too," I said.

She smiled and then ran off. I looked over at Anakin and he looked surprised.

"What, kids love me," I said putting the paper in my satchel.

We kept walking and we came outside and we boarded the ship. I buckled up in the back seat and Anakin flew us up to the cruiser. When we landed on the cruiser I got out and looked around with wide eyes. I had never been in a cruiser before, and it was cool being in one.

"Come K-Trina," Yoda said.

I turned around and followed him. I often kept looking behind me wanting a glimpse of my surroundings. I turned back around and bumped into a clone.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay sir," he said.

I moved to the side and so did he. I moved to the other side and he followed me.

"I'll go that way you go that way," I said pointing to where we were going to go.

He chuckled and followed my instructions. I continued to walk then, "Names Rex by the way," he said.

"K-Trina," I said.

I kept walking and then Anakin started to smirk at me, "What's with you?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," he lied.

We stopped by my quarters and I dropped off my satchel. Then we went to the bridge and I was approached by Anakin's master, Obi wan.

"Master Yoda, is this your new Padawan?" Obi wan asked.

"She is," Yoda answered.

"My name is K-Trina," I said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you K-Trina, I believe you and Anakin have been acquainted already," Obi wan said.

"K-Trina and I go back to when we were both younglings first learning how to swing a light saber," Anakin said.

"Good, then a mission you will go, together," Yoda said.

We both nodded and Obi Wan explained the mission. We left for the hanger and when we got there I sensed a familiar person.

"Rex, you're coming aren't you?" I asked.

"How did- never mind. Yes sir I'm coming along," he said.

I nodded and got on the ship. Then Anakin smirked again.

"Okay would you just tell me what the smirk is for?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because my thoughts are to myself only," he said.

"Wow, couldn't have come up with a better comeback?" I asked.

"Whatever Princess of Mandalore," he said.

"I told you never to call me that," I said.

"Wait your Princess K-Trina, daughter of Duchess Satine?" Rex asked.

"Yes, I am, now everyone knows thanks to Anni," I said.

"Hey, I told you never to call me that!" Anakin said.

"Then I guess we're even," I said.

He rolled his eyes and then we sat down in the pilot's seats. Another clone joined us and we took off.

"How do we convince a senator to join our side?" Anakin asked when we went into hyper drive.

"I don't know, but use persuasive wording," I said.

"But this is your mother," Anakin said.

"I know, and she is very stubborn," I said.

"I was wondering who's your father?" Anakin asked.

"I have no idea, he left as soon as my mother revealed she was pregnant, and my mother won't ever talk about him," I answered.

I leaned back in my chair and then it broke. I fell to the ground and flipped up outraged.

"Why does my chair always break?" I asked.

Anakin just laughed along with the clones. I then got out tools and fixed the chair, and made it better than before.

I sat back down and leaned back and the chair held.

"How did you learn how to handle tools like that?" a clone asked.

"Well uh-"

"Hard-shell."

"Well, Hard-shell, when I was young my mother made sure I could handle myself. She put me in fighting classes and any class that would help me when I was older," I said.

"When did you find out that you were to become a Jedi?" Hard-shell asked.

"When a man came up to me and said that it was time to assemble my light saber," I said holding it up.

"You're purple, right?" Anakin asked me.

"Yeah, and you're blue?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Then suddenly we went out of hyper drive and smoke came from the back.

"Great our hyper drive is damaged and the comm link is down," I said.

"We should land for repairs, we are near a neutral planet," Anakin said.

"Let's go," I said.

"I don't think this is neutral space anymore, sir," Rex said.

"Why?" I asked.

He pointed out of the side window to a separatist cruiser.

"Anakin, go!" I said.

Anakin then sped down to the planet below at a rapid pace. We were shot at and our wing got hit.

"Crap!" I yelled.

"Get the ejection system ready," Anakin said.

I got it ready and Anakin and I slipped on the breathing masks. Then we got close to the planet's surface and voucher droids were after us.

"Come on, you rust bucket," Anakin said.

Then we got shot again, and he lost control.

"We have to eject!" I said.

He nodded and we all ejected. We went into balls of rubber and hit the jungle floor. WE bounced for a couple seconds making me a bit queasy. When it stopped I stepped out of the ball holding my stomach.

"I never want to do that again," I said.

"You don't have a choice princess," Anakin said.

"Let's move," Hard-shell said.

"First we have to find out where we are," Rex said.

"Yes, but I think we should find cover first," I said.

We all agreed and found a hollowed out base of a tree. We sat down and I started a fire to keep us warm.

"So none of us know where we are?" Hard-shell said.

"Masters Yoda and Obi Wan will get word that we haven't arrived on Mandalore and I'm sure my mother will join the search," I said.

"We just have to stay alive until then," Anakin said.

"You sound like that'll be hard," I said.

"We don't know where we are," he replied.

"So, I went to a couple survival classes when I was young, I know my way around a forest," I said. "First we should probably put a door on that entrance."

I got up and used the force to gather the giant nearby leaves. I formed them around the doorway, but made a hole so that the smoke form the fire could escape. Then I sat back down and leaned against the trunk and fell asleep.

The next morning I opened my eyes and looked up at the object that I was leaning against. It was Anakin's shoulder. He looked at me then we both jumped away from each other. I scrambled out of the trunk and walked outside. Then I bumped into something and I yelled.

"Calm down sir," Hard-shell said.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just a little spooked this morning," I said. "Where's Rex?"

"He went scouting ahead sir," he replied.

"Quit with the sir, just call me KT," I said. "And call him back, I don't think anyone should go off by themselves right now."

He nodded and radioed Rex to come back and within five minutes Rex got back.

I then took Hard-shell's pistol and shot a scouting droid, putting it out of commission.

"We need to move now," I said.

I hid all traces that we were here, and as we walked away I used the force to blow the loose dirt covering our tracks.

"Your skills are impressive KT," Hard-shell said.

"Thanks," I replied.

I flipped over Anakin and jumped up to the top of a big tree trunk in the way and looked over.

"Clear," I said.

Anakin and I helped the clones over then we continued.

"We need to find some food," Anakin said.

Then I sensed a river nearby.

"This way," I said running towards it.

We ran to it and then Anakin and I used the force to pull the fish out of the water. We made a small fire and cooked and ate the fish.

"How much longer do you think it will take for them to find us?" Hard-shell asked.

"I don't know but-Agh!" I said as a blaster shot hit me in the lower calf.

"KT!" Hard-shell said.

I looked over my shoulder and saw droids, "We have to move," I said.

I got up with the help of Hard-shell and he moved me to cover. I then started to make a bandage out of a piece of decorated cloth that hung from my belt. I wrapped it around my leg and jumped out from behind the barrier to help Anakin.

I deflected the shots from the droids. Then I used the force to make a tree trunk fall on and in front of the group.

"Come on, while we have an opening!" I said.

We ran and swam across the river and kept running until night fall. We stopped because I couldn't run any longer. The pain had grown too much for me to fight.

"Just rest K-Trina, we'll keep an eye out," Anakin said.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep only to be woken up in the middle of the night because of something touching my wound. I looked up and saw Hard-shell putting medicine and a real bandage around my bare leg.

"I was wondering if you were going to wake up because of this or not," he said.

"Thanks Hard-shell," I replied.

He nodded and then backed away. I slipped my boot back on and then I looked up and the night sky.

"They're beautiful," I said.

"Yeah, I haven't exactly had a night to gaze at the stars," he said.

"I always try to get a glimpse, because they remind you who you really are," I said.

"What do you mean?" Hard-shell asked.

"Well, my mother always told that if I lost myself in war that I should look to the stars. That they would tell me who I truly am," I said.

"Your mother sounds like a good person," he said.

"Yes, but I am afraid that by keeping Mandalore out of the war, she will just end up in it in a hasher way," I said.

I was then silenced by howling, and it was close by.

"Put the fire out!" I said.

He put the fire out while I woke up Anakin and Rex.

"We have to climb a tree," I said. "There are predators on our scent."

They got up and then I turned my head when I sensed them close by.

"Hurry," I said.

I waited until everyone was up and blew away the footsteps and jumped up. We climbed up to the top of the tree and then I fell back asleep trying to ignore the pain in my leg.

The next bright morning I woke up on Hard-shell's lap. I lifted my head quietly and then I looked over the edge of the ridged tree and saw a droid platoon. I then shook Hard-shell until he woke up.

"KT, what is it?" he asked.

"There is a whole platoon down there, cover me," I said.

I activated my purple light saber and started to jump down the tree. I jumped onto a droid and put my light saber through it. Then I took out the rest of the platoon with the help of Hard-shell.

"That was fun," I said.

Then Hard-shell, Rex and Anakin made their way down.

"We have to keep moving," I said.

"We should go back to the ship, I'm sure that's where are masters are looking for us," Anakin said.

"We'll have to go around our last path, I'm sure the droids are on our last path," I said.

They agreed and we walked until the sun went down. I was about to climb up a tree when I heard the same howl from the night before. I activated my light saber and stood ready. Anakin got next to me along with the clones.

"What is that?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure," I said.

I then slashed a dog like thing as it pounced out of the forest. Then another one.

"What are these things?" Rex asked.

"I don't know let me ask one!" I said.

After a few more kills the pack ran off. I took a deep breath.

"Next time, book a vacation on a republic planet Anakin," I said.

We climbed up the tree and I realized how dirty we were.

"My mom is going to be angry at me," I said.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"All I remember when I was little is, 'K-Trina don't play in the dirt, K-Trina don't get your dress dirty," I said mimicking her in an annoying voice.

"What will you tell her when she gets angry at you?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'll probably just walk away, that bugs her the most," I said, and then yawned.

I let my eyes close and I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up cuddled next to Hard-shell.

"You two are getting well acquainted," Anakin said.

I then blew a puff of dirt into his face, and we both laughed. I then looked down and saw a stream, "I'm going to go wash up, no peeping Toms," I said.

"You shouldn't go by yourself," Rex said.

"Maybe Hard-shell could go with you," Anakin said.

"Alright, Hard-shell let's go," I said.

He nodded and we climbed down the tree and walked over to the stream. I went over to a spot where I mended a branch wall between Hard-shell and me.

"I have to say you are more skilled then any Padawan I have seen," Hard-shell said.

"Unlike most Padawans I had more time to develop. My mother turned me in quite early and going in I already had the skills of a rookie bounty hunter. Then when it was time for me to become a Padawan every Jedi already had one, so I had even more time to improve," I said.

I took my hair out and took off my shirt. I quickly washed my chest and hair, and put my shirt back on. I then started to wash my wound but winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Hard-shell asked.

"Yeah, but my leg hurts," I said.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked.

"Sure, if you want," I said.

He brushed past the wall and came over to the rock I was sitting on and took off his helmet and set it beside me. He crouched next to my leg and started to help me clean it.

"How old are you?" he asked me.

"Seventeen," I replied.

He dipped my leg into the cold water, and it sent a chill up my body.

"I'm sorry you got injured," he said.

"Wounds heal," I replied.

"You and Anakin seem close," he said.

"Well we are not the close that you are thinking, we are just friends," I replied.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay," I said.

He rewrapped my leg and I slipped it back into my boot. Then I braided my hair and put my head band back on. I stood up, but slipped on the mossy bottom and fell onto Hard-shell's chest. He caught me and I looked up and blushed.

He brushed a bang behind my ear making my heart race. Then he closed his eyes and leaned forward. I propped up on my toes and our lips made contact. We closed our eyes and deepened the kiss. Then he pulled away.

"Sorry I just-"

"Don't be I enjoyed it too," I said.

He then let go of me and we walked back to the tree.

"Took you long enough," Anakin said.

"Hey, do you have a hole in your leg?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

"Then shut up," I said.

Then a republic ship passed over us and we waved our arms. The ship doubled back and landed, and my mother and Obi Wan ran out and towards me.

"K-Trina are you alright?" they both asked frantically both putting a hand on my shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow, "Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

My mother and Obi Wan looked at each other than nodded.

"K-Trina, I have been keeping this both from you and Obi Wan, but you are his child," she replied.

I looked at Obi Wan then my mother, "And you didn't think that either of us needed to know?" I asked.

"I didn't know how to tell either of you, and I knew it would hurt Obi Wan's position in the council," she said.

"So instead of discussing it with us you decided to keep me from my father?" I asked. "He missed out on my life because of you, and now you decide to tell me when I'm already someone else's Padawan?" I asked.

"Do not target her K-Trina, I knew the truth for some time now," Obi Wan said defending her.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"For a couple years," he said.

"So both of you didn't think I needed to know?" I asked.

"We wanted to keep your mind clear," Obi Wan said.

I took a deep breath then I walked into the shuttle and got in next to Hard-shell. They got in on either side of me and it was a quiet flight back to the cruiser. When we got there Hard-shell, Anakin, Rex and I were welcomed with open arms.

I decided to avoid my mother and Obi Wan for a while.

"Nice to see you again Padawan," Master Yoda said.

"Likewise, Master," I said.

"I sense something troubling you," he said.

"Did you know that I am Obi Wan's Daughter?" I asked.

"Yes, they asked permission to tell you, during the search for you. Also, one of the clones said you were the reason that they stayed alive, true is it?" he said.

"I feel that we worked as a unit to stay alive," I said.

"She's just being humble, she saved our butts out there," Anakin said.

"I was just doing what was right," I said.

"Maybe so, but skilled you are, ready to begin trials you are," Yoda said.


End file.
